Wicked Love
by carlakoala
Summary: Set at end of 3x11 and beyond. Hook comes back for Emma a year later... only she does not remember him. Only True Loves kiss can revive her memories. How can Hook make Emma fall in love with him before the Wicked Witch destroys them all?
1. Prologue

**Hello all!**

**Watching 3x11... wow. I could barely take it. It was wonderful and depressing at the same time. Anyway, this is my first attempt at CS fanfic, so please be nice :) Hope you enjoy, i will be posting up two chapters tonight along with this prologue. Feel free to review! Thanks.**

Prologue:

Hook watched along with the others as Emma's vessle drove away to safety. He grimaced when Mary Marget started sobbing pitfully. He didnt care that there was a curse that was going to hit them at any second. He remembers seeing Emma with Neal, how she had hugged him goodbye, and how in the moment it had crushed him. He knew it was selfish to care, but he did. She hadn't hugged him like that. Did she feel anything for him? Did she care? He would never know. And thats what hurt him the most.

The wind was growling feircly now, and Hook knew that there time was up. The curse was here; ready to engulf them all. The love of his life had forgotten him; there wasnt anything to fight for anymore. It was all over. He glanced at the yellow beetle one last time, which was now a speck in the distance. Her absence was already painful.

Emma.

Hook closed his eyes and drew his last breath as the curse washed over them all.


	2. Chapter 1

one year later..

The familar ringing of her alarm filled Emma's ears, and she rolled over, groaning. Somehow, she had gotten the feeling that today would be different. It puzzled her; she wondered where the sudden 'feeling' had come from. She sat up and stretched. Henry was already up, so Emma began her morning routine of making her son breakfast. Hot chocolate and scrambled eggs were always his favorite... hers too.

Emma began cooking the eggs while watching her son adoringly, who was watering the pot plants, just like he did every morning. She mentally thanked herself for choosing to keep Henry all those years ago, instead of giving him up like she had previously planned. Emma couldnt imagine it any other way; she was content with it just being her and Henry. She had a family, she didnt need or want anything else.

When the eggs were finally ready, She served Henry his breakfast, only to see him looking expactant, his eyebrows raised.

"Mom... you forgot something"

"Right."

She couldnt forget the cinammon. She reached over to hand it to Henry, who smiled in response.

"There you go." They clinked there mugs together, and tucked in, eating there breakfast quietly. Henry was gobbling down his eggs and slurping his hot chocolate; the usual. She chuckled at the sight.

Emma almost jumped when someone banged on the door, sounding impatient. She curiously glanced at the front door. No one ever came to visit, so who on earth would be at her apartment at eight thirty in the morning?

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked, still focused on his breakfast, unfazed. Emma however, was feeling uneasy.

"No.." it almost sounded like a question. The person banged on the door again, and Emma stared, wide eyed. She better answer that door before whoever was behind it broke it down. She stood up reluctantly.

"Stay here, Henry".

Emma ignored her sons reply and went to open the door cautously, to reveal a stranger. He was dressed head to toe in leather, something she had never seen before. One of his hands wore a leather glove, while the other was bare, accesorised with numerous rings. She noted that he smelt like alcohol and the sea. Her eyes trailed up his leather clad body until they rested on his strikingly handsome face. He seemed so familiar which was what surprised her the most. His deep blue eyes bore into her green ones, studying her face, and Emma felt very uncomfortable. He grinned at her, but she only frowned back, puzzled. She had never seen this man before in her life; why he was here was a mystery to Emma.

"Swan" he whispered, looking at her with... was that adoration? He was looking at her the way she looked at Henry. How odd. She opened her mouth to say something but he interupted her.

"At last" the man sighed, attempting to make his way into her house. She blocked him, placing her hand out defensively. He seemed almost hurt at her doing so.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma asked warningly, grabbing the door, ready to slam it in this strangers face... who also happened to know her last name.

"Look i need your help" he blinked "something bad, something terrible has happened... your family is in trouble!"

Emma looked af him, shocked. This guy was clearly delusional. Even insane, perhaps.

"My family is right here... who are you?" she demanded again.

"An old friend" he replied evenly, and Emma scoffed. How could she be friends with someone that she had never met? This whole situation was beyond crazy.

"i know you cant remember me... but i can make you"

Emma opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but she was cut off by soft lips moving against hers, and a warm hand cupped the back of her head, bringing her closer. It took her exactly two seconds for her to realise what was happening.

The stranger was kissing her.

What scared Emma was that it felt so right. Then her mind clicked and went into defence mode, and she kneed him in the groin.

The man grunted and moved out of her personal face, doubling over in pain. Emma felt a flash of guilt that only lasted a second.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She had meant to say that as aggresively as she could, but to her annoyance her voice sounded breathless. Emma didnt know if it was from the whole encounter, or that kiss. She could see that it had affected the stranger too, who groaned and straightened up to face her again.

"a long shot" he grunted, "i had to try". He stared at her miserably with his blue eyes, still panting.  
"I was hoping that you felt as i did"

"The only thing i feel is those handcuffs when i call the cops" Emma threatened, attempting to close the door. He determindly placed his foot in the doorway. She stared him down angrily.

"Look i know this seems crazy but you have to believe me!" he exclaimed desperately, "You have to listen to me, you have to remem-"

Emma cut him off by slamming the door in the strangers face. She leant against it for a second, panting. She couldnt make herself believe that the whole encounter had just happened. With a stranger. Or was he really a stranger? Emma shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, still shaking.

"Who was that?" Henry asked absentmindely. Emma bit her lip. She wasnt going to worry her son about the visit. It had meant nothing, really.

"I dont know, i think someone must have left the door open downstairs" Emma glanced down the hallway one last time before sitting down to finish her meal. Not that she felt hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Hooks POV

Hook stormed angrily out of the building where Emma lived. He was lucky that after four months of searching, he had finally found her. His swan. But how was he supposed to make her remember? Clearly her and her boy had moved on without them. Without him. He kicked the sidewalk, frustrated. He had been told that True Loves kiss would have made her revive her memories, but ovbiously it hadnt; he had been foolish to even think that it would have. Emma didnt remember him, for christ sakes! She did not feel the same as he did... maybe she never had harboured strong feelings towards him, as he had. He was still deeply in love with her; he knew that for a fact. Sitting on a park bench, Hook struggled to remember what Charming, Regina and Snow had told him:

Flashback:

"She wants to take over the Enchanted Forest, and after that all the other realms... even Earth. She'll be picking us off one by one, except those who possess magic" Regina informed the group. Hook shared a glance with Charming, who looked slightly worried and annoyed. He felt the same way.

"What will she do with those who have magic?" Snow murmered. Regina pursed her lips.

"She will torture us, and when we are weakened she will take our magic to use for herself. She will only become stronger" Regina told them solemly. Charming took a step foward.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked tiredly, "We've been through enough already. I'll do all it takes to stop this Wicked Witch and give us some peace"

Regina gave them all a long look before replying.

"The Saviour. Emma"

Hook, who hadnt been paying attention, whirled around at the sound of her name. His love. Snow and Charming also look stunned.

"Emma couldnt help us!" Snow cried, "She dosent even know who we are anymore"

"Emma, as you know, broke the last curse because she is the product of true love. True love is the strongest type of magic in all of the realms. Emma possess magic so strong, so powerful... that she could potentially stop the Wicked Witch herself" Regina put her hand on Snow's shoulder, a gesture of friendship that Hook wasn't used to seeing between the evil Queen and Princess. He tapped his hook against a tree impatiantly.

"So how are we supposed to revive her memories, hmm? Its been months. She cant help us if she has no idea who we all are" Hook questioned. He wasnt sure if he even wanted to bring Emma back. She was safe from the Wicked Witch... but how long would it last?

"Thats where you come in" Regina gestured to him, and Charming frowned.  
"What could Hook possibly do? He has no magic... no special potion or weapon..."

"Well firstly, he's the only one who can travel to different realms" Snow piped up. Regina nodded.

"Yes, but Hook is the only one who has a chance of reviving Emma's memories. I saw the way she would look at you" Regina pressed before Hook could interupt, "and i know that you are still in love with her" Hook looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Charming and Snow's faces. He hated talking about how he felt about Emma while her parents were in front of him.

"Your task is simple; True love, or more specifically True Loves Kiss will bring her memories back, but the hard part will be making her fall in love with you again" Regina told him. He finally looked up at the Queen, shocked.

"Again?" he croaked. Emma hadnt felt love for him, hadnt she?

"I know love when i see it" Regina told him coldly. He thought he detected jelousy in the Queens tone. "Neal would not be able to achieve this because he isnt her true love. I believe that you are... or could be anyway"

He heard Snow draw a deep breath. Hook knew that finding Emma was the only way to stop the Wicked Witch from ending them all for good. He looked at Regina.

"I'll do it".

Back to Present

Hook straightened his posture, a new thought hitting him as he recalled Regina's information. He had kissed Emma; it hadnt worked. Only because Emma wasnt in love with him... and he was.

"Im going to have to put all my good looks and charm to the test" Hook muttered to himself, standing up.

"I have to make Emma fall in love with me"

**So there they are. My first two chapters! it would be great if you could tell me what you thought about this story, as i am unsure about what you readers will think! i will have the third and hopefully fourth chapter up at the same time. ill attempt to make them longer as well.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Im so blown away by all these reviews, wow. Thanks to everyone who has chosen to read my story and give it a chance! Anyway, I've posted this third chapter, but it is much longer than the other two. I tried as hard as i could to make it longer, haha. From now on when i update, it will usually be one chapter a day, or if I'm really busy, every two days, and so on. But i will be sure to let you know xx**

**Anyway, enjoy reading this third chapter, and please do tell me if theres anything i need to improve on!**

**:)**

_Emma's POV_

"Hey mom, are you alright? Your shaking a little" Henry commented as they walked the usual route to Henry's school. Emma sighed and pulled her red coat around herself.

"Im fine... im just shaking because its cold today" Emma lied, ruffling her sons hair. They walked for a few moments in silence, listening to the early morning traffic and the hustle of city life.

"I had a funny dream last night" Henry interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"There was a group of people, and lots of purple smoke... and a Storybook". She almost laughed until she saw the look of deep seriousness on her sons face. Emma cleared her throat instead.

"What did the group of people look like?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well" Henry scratched his head. "There was a man and woman who were holding onto each other and looking really sad. They were the only people that were looking right at me in the dream" he concentrated, "There was another woman who had her hands raised up, as if she was trying to stop the purple smoke. And then there was a dark haired man all dressed in leather-"

Emma froze and whirled around. Henry stumbled back.

" A man... dressed in leather?" her son raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah" he eyed her suspiciously. "Mom ever since that knock on the door this morning, you've been acting all jumpy. Something going on?" Emma shook her head reassuringly. They had reached Henry's school, so Emma hugged her son goodbye. After one more suspicious glance, Henry trotted off to join his friends, and she watched him, smiling. Today was her one day off from work, so she began making her way back home. As Emma walked, she processed what Henry had told her, and she couldnt help but wonder. It was funny how her son had dreamt of a man dressed in leather, and then that morning Emma was told by a _leather clad stranger_ that her family was in trouble and that she had no memory of them. Still, Something wasnt adding up.

Not paying attention, Emma rounded the corner and felt herself collide with something; or someone. She steadied herself, placing a hand on a shoulder. _A leather clad shoulder._ She frowned and moved back, putting as much distance between her and the man that clearly wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Emma, you need to-"

"Firstly, how the hell do you know my name?" she exclaimed. She was fuming. "And second, you have some serious issues. You knock, or more like bang on my door in the morning, then you _kiss the hell out of me,_ even though i have no idea who you are, or what your name is! What annoys me the most is even though you could be insane, or a serial killer, for some stupid reason i trust you" Emma crossed her arms defensively, and he raised an eyebrow devishly.

"_Firstly_" he mimicked her, "My name is Killian Jones. I know your name because im a friend of your parents. I was a friend of yours once too" Killian bit his lip attractively, making Emma scowl.

"Secondly, you can trust me, love. Im not going to hurt you. I just want to explain everything to you. I need you to trust me._ Take a chance_" His eyes glimmered, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. Emma thought things over for several seconds. If she just heard this Killian Jones out, maybe after he would quit harrasing her and leave her alone. She uncrossed her arms.

"Fine, Killian" Emma took a step foward, "Ill hear what you have to say. But when your done, and i tell you to leave me alone, you will. You got it?" She threatend, pushing past him and heading towards an old park bench. Emma didn't know how, but she always knew when someone was lying. And right now, everything that Killian had ever said to her was nothing but the truth. It shocked her. If he was telling her the truth; he would know her parents, he may know why they had abandoned her all those years ago. Even if he was crazy, he may have some answers that Emma had been hoping for.

The Answers to her past.

...

_Hook's POV_

Hook watched his swan as she sat on the old bench, waiting for him to join her expectantly. He knew that True Loves Kiss was the only thing that could bring her memories back, but perhaps he could make her believe that what he was saying was true, even without her memories. Hook sauntered over to sit next to her, immensly enjoying the uncomfortable look she shot him. They sat in silence for a few moments while Hook tried to prepare himself.

"As you know, i am a friend of your parents" he began, choosing his words carefully.

"They didnt give you up because they wanted to; they were forced to send you away for your own good... to give you your _best chance_" Emma looked at him, shocked.

"And now they are in great danger. Your the only one that can help them" he waited for her to respond. Killian watched Emma as the wind ruffled her blonde hair, and the smell of honey; her natural scent, filled his nostrils. Even without her memories, just being near her was enough. This was _enough_.

"What are you talking about?" Emma broke him from his thoughts, and she stood up abruptly, "What are they in danger from?"

Hook sighed. This was the hard part. "Her name is Amora. She's also known as the Wicked Witch" Emma blinked. "The what?" she laughed.

"Shes going to kill them all. Your parents, everyone that you once knew" he took a step towards her. Emma shrunk back.

"I knew it, you really are insane. There's no such thing as fairytales, let alone the _Wicked Witch_"

Hook took another small step towards her. He was really in her personal space now. Flashes of there time in Neverland evaded his mind, and he sighed deeply. He felt her shaking.

"If i was lying, love" he whispered in her ear, "Then you would know that by now. I know your special gift, of knowing when someone is trying to decieve you. Believe me, im doing the opposite"

He leant back and his eyes met with hers; two green pools of fire. She shook her head and scowled.

"Your not telling the truth, you know why? Because there's no such thing as fairytales. And you know what else? If my parents really were in trouble, i wouldnt care. They abandoned me, so why should i help them? Do me and my son a favour and go bother someone else. Im not in the mood"

Emma stormed away, and his heart fell into two. He had failed. He didnt know what else he could possibly do.

_Enchanted Forest: Present Day_

"This is horrible!" Amora screamed, smacking her hand down on the table. She glared evilly at the glass ball. The stupid pirate had found the blonde saviour, and if she didnt do anything to stop it, her plans will fail. She needed to succeed if she wanted to be queen of all the realms.

Angry, Amora turned around to face the cages accross from her, where her two prisioners were sitting, watching her with hatred. She laughed.

"And what are you looking at?" she snarled, moving foward, "Your precious daughter cant save you this time. She dosent believe the pirate, and the only way to bring her memories back is with _True Loves Kiss_" Amora cackled and looked at her bloodred nails.

"But... so that things dont, _progress_ further... i suppose im going to have to intervene myself. We cant let things get too out of hand, can we?"

Amora reared back as one of the Prisioners; the female, screamed and threw herself at the bars. Amora snarled. How dare she stand up to her?

"If you touch Emma, i swear to god that you will pay" the woman yelled, shaking. Amora grabbed her and slapped her in the face, watching with some satisfaction as she cried out.

"Dont hurt her, you Wicked Witch!" The man from the next cell pleaded. Amora pursed her red lips, amused.

"Ah, Snow White and... Prince Charming, yes? Im happy to tell you that there is nothing that you can do. I will find a way to intervene myself. Your pirate will fail, and your daughter will die" She turned once more to look at her glass ball. It showed images the blonde saviour and her son. Amora watched them thoughtfully. She needed to conjure up a plan; she needed to eliminate this saviour.

"Ill be back soon" Amora threatened, leaving the room. She had a long night of planning and preparing herself. The Saviour was to be killed. And sooner rather than later.

...

Snow waited exactly seven minutes, hearing the Witch's heels clinking down the hallway. Once she was sure that the evil woman was gone, she leant against her cell, hoping to catch a glimpse of Charming.

"Did you get it?" she whispered hopefully. Charming poked his head out from the other side. Snow smiled.

"I did get it" he handed her the small vial, "it isnt Pixie Dust. What is it supposed to be used for?"

Snow studied it in her hands. It wasnt much, but it would be enough for what she needed to do. This dust was different; she didn't need to have magic for her to be able to use it.

"Amora was right. Hook cant convince Emma alone, and he cant bring her memories back unless she is in love with him. But we can make her believe what he is telling her" Snow unscrewed the lid, and poured it over the small piece of parchment that she had previously prepared.

"This will allow me to communicate with Emma in her dreams" Snow whispered, "With the amount that is here, ill only have five or ten minutes. I will tell her that Hook is telling the truth, and then i will hand her this letter" Snow gestured at the parchment.

"When she wakes up, the Parchment will be in her hands. She will have to believe us. The letter also explains to her what needs to be done"

Charming watched as the Dust began rising, and the Parchment glowed. Snow's eyes fluttered closed.

"Bring her back, Snow" she heard Charming whisper, before everything faded to black.

**So yeah! i tried really hard to make this chapter interesting. Please do tell me if you have enjoyed it or not, and if it needs to be longer etc. **

**Next Chapter: Emma will see Snow in her dreams, and she will finally begin to realise that her life is not what it seems. Henry will discover something from his forgotten past, and the Wicked Witch will plan on destroying anyone that gets in her way .. starting with the saviour.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey :)**

**Chapter 4 is here! like i said, I'm trying to make them as long as i can. This chapter has only minimal Hook/Emma... its more of a character and storyline build up... sorry :( i have to do it so that the story makes more sense! anyway, do enjoy, and please review! **

_Henry POV:_

Exhausted, Henry began making his way back home after another long day of school. As much as he tried, for the entire day he hadn't been able to get the dream out of his head. Strange images had been popping into his head randomly over the last few days, but they hadn't been as vivid as the dream that he had experienced last night.

_Storybook. Smoke. Clock. A princess. A queen._

What had also puzzled him was his mother's reaction. She had found the whole scenario funny until he had mentioned the man from his dream. His mom's expression had changed until it looked almost terrified. He was now dying to know more about the stranger that had knocked on there door earlier. It had to be the reason why his mother had been acting so strangely.

_Ship. Apple. Dagger. Shadow._

Henry stopped walking abruptly when he spotted something in one of the Shop windows. He peeked through the dirty window and gasped. A storybook, _his story book_; it looked similar to the one that he had seen in his dream! This was just getting weirder and weirder. Henry ran into the small bookshop and grabbed the book from the shelf.

It was very plain; a brown book cover with golden letters announcing the title. Henry ran his fingers over the letters curiously.

_Once Upon A Time_

"Excuse me, how much is this?" Henry asked the Shop Keeper politely. The elderly woman behind the counter smiled.

"Its your lucky day, we put it up on sale this morning. Its yours for ten dollars" Henry glanced down at the book and nodded.

"I'll take it"

...

Henry walked out of the small bookstore with the book securely under his arm. Hopefully he would be able to hide it in his backpack when he returned home; he didn't want his mom asking countless questions, but he couldn't have left the book behind! Not when it looked almost identical to the one in his dream. Maybe it would help him understand why he was seeing all these strange things. Things that were impossible in the real world. Magic? It didn't exsist, did it?

He headed to the park, hoping to find a secluded area where he could read peacefully. Henry finally settled by an old tree and opened the old book up gently.

_Once upon a time . . . in a great castle, a King's daughter grew up happy and contented, in spite of a jealous stepmother. She was very pretty, with blue eyes and long black hair. Her skin was delicate and fair, and so she was called Snow White..._

Henry traced his fingers over the first image; a beautiful raven haired woman with pale skin. He was reminded of the woman that had been looking at him in his dream. He had only glimpsed her face for a few seconds before the smoke had wrapped around them, and they had all disappeared. But they both looked the same. Or similar, anyway.

He continued to scan the pages and admire the hand drawn pictures until he was interrupted.

"What are you doing out here alone, lad? Im sure your mother is getting worried about you"

Henry looked up. He dropped the book in his lap, shocked.

"Oh my God."

...

Emma heard the front door open and close, announcing that Henry had finally made it home. She stood up and went to the other room, frustrated.

"Henry, you were supposed to be home hours ago!" she scolded him. He smiled a toothy grin, and Emma couldn't help but smile back at her son.

"Dont worry Mom, im fine. I stayed behind to catch up on some homework" he gave her a hug. "Im going to go to my room, okay? im not really hungry, and its kind of late"

Emma pursed her lips and gave him 'The Mom Look'

"Next time you plan on staying later, you tell me. I had dinner made for you and everything!" she complained, kissing him on the forehead anyway.

"Run along kid, and get some rest" She frowned when Henry looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"I... nothing" he shook his head, "Goodnight Mom"

Emma watched Henry trudging off to his bedroom, puzzled. She couldn't be bothered worrying; her eyelids felt like heavy weights, and her brain was buzzing from everything that had happened today. She shook her head. She would worry about Henry after she got her full nights rest.

...

Emma lay in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get Killian out of her mind. She had been searching her mind for anything during there conversation today; something that was a lie or wasn't completly true. Her senses found nothing. Even though she just just met him today, she could recall every detail in his face, as if she had known it for a lifetime. The irressitable stubble, his messy black hair, and his beautiful blue eyes. As Blue as the sea.

She fell asleep to the sounds of the ocearn echoing faintly in her ears.

...

Hook couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had promised her that a day wouldn't go by where she wouldn't cross his mind. He'll admit that his promise to Emma had not been hard to keep. She was always there; even more than Miliah ever had been. He loved her so much... he wished that he had known if she had felt the same way. There had been something; there kiss in Neverland had shown him that Emma had felt something _more_ than friendship towards him.

He just wished that she had said it... he wished that he did, too. He wont ever get a chance to tell her that _he loved her,_ because she doesn't remember. He felt like a man that had been without food without days; he was desperate, craving her voice, her touch.

Hook stared up at the stars, his hands behind his head. It wasnt the first time that he had slept on a parkbench, and he wished that he was back on his ship, or even better... with Emma. But that would never happen. He could not understand why Regina and Snow had put there faith into him. His spirits had been lifted when he had spoken with the boy today, but later on the spark of hope was diminished. He had failed them. Emma could never love someone like him... with or without her memories.

He was nothing more than a worthless pirate.

...

Snow sighed with relief as the dark smoke finally cleared, and she took in her surroundings. She couldn't see anything except Fog, and the grass beneath her toes. She clenched the parchment in her hand tightly, suddenly anxious. What if this didn't work out? What if Emma hated her? A tear slipped down her cheek.

She froze as the mist began clearing, and finally she came into view. Since the last time Snow had seen her, she had changed. She seemed older, wiser... _happier_. Snow's lower lip trembled. Oh Emma...

"Am i dreaming?" Emma asked breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"Yes. you are." Snow took a few steps foward and bought her hand to her daughters face. Because it was only a dream, she didn't flinch. She only stared, puzzled.

"I feel like i should know you, but i dont. Why are you in my dream?" Emma asked her. Snow bowed her head. She didn't like being reminded.

"Im... im your Mother, Emma" Snow felt the tears fall, "And i know you dont remember me. _Its okay_" she whispered. Emma's green eyes were wide with shock. Snow's tears fell faster.

"Im here because i need you to trust me. To trust us. The man, Killian... he's telling you the truth. We need your help" Snow grabbed her hand gently, and slipped the Parchment into her fingers. She then bought Emma's hand to her lips, and kissed it tenderly.

"I love you so much Emma. You need to come back to us" Snow whispered.

"We need your help. Please. Trust Killian."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she was already fading. The last thing Snow saw was her green eyes; pools of hurt and confusion, before the mist enveloped her completely.

Thats when Snow broke.

Sobbing, she crouched down until she was laying on the ground, holding herself... her pain, her regret. The tears stung as they slipped down her cheeks, and she cried out. Her daughter didn't know _who she was_, Emma didn't know... Snow clenched her eyes tightly, shaking.

I love you Emma. Please.

Come Back.

...

Amora had been preparing herself the entire night; sorting through potions, looking for something to use against the Saviour. _Should i poison her? Kill her myself?_ Oh how she loved thinking of all the possibilities.

However, after more planning, Amora came to a realisation. What if she was going about this the wrong way? She couldn't kill the Saviour yet, because she had power. Magic. And Amora wanted it. With so much power, she would be invincible... for now the Saviour was more use alive than dead.

Yes. I know what i need to do. Amora looked around the room thoughtfully.

She needed to find a way to get the Saviour, weaken her, and bring her here. And when she did... Amora would have her powers, and the Saviour would be defeated.

"I guess we shall be seeing each other sooner than we expected, Saviour" She snarled, grabbing the smallest potion off the middle shelf. She needed to go find the girl herself. And she couldn't do that looking like this, could she? Amora ripped the lid off the vial and scoffed down its contents. She would not fail. The saviour would not see her coming. No one ever did.

...

Emma gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She looked down at her hands.

_Oh My God_.

Nestled between her fingers was the Parchment that had been given to her in the dream. Her hand felt damp, like it had been in water... or was it tears?

"No No No" Emma sat up, shaking her head. "That's not possible"

The Dream had been real. They had all been telling the truth. She should have trusted Killian. How could she not remember anything? Her entire life had just been her and Henry... at least thats what she had _thought_.

Emma sat there for a few short minutes, replaying everything in her head. It had been real; the tears and Parchment had proven it. She had a mother who loved her... but she didn't remember. And what was her relationship with Killian? What about her father? There were too many questions. How could she get her memory back? She finally believed them, there was proof... but she had no memory of it. She needed to find those moments. It was the only way that she could truly help them.

Emma unraveled the Parchment and read the message that her _mother_ had left for her:

_My Daughter,_

_This is real. Everything you once knew is not what it seems. Please know that.  
You dont need to search for your memories... they will come back to you eventually. Find Killian, and he will help you. That's what he came here for. He's the only one who can. You possess a magic so strong, so full of love and hope... you can save us. We have faith in you._

_We Love you,_

_Mom._

Emma exhaled shakily, rereading the message several times. Killian... she needed to find him. She had told him to leave and get out of her life, so who knew if he was still here. He may not want to help her anymore. But she had to try.

Most of all, she needed to know how her memories were gone. Who had taken them from her. Emma's mood abruptly shifted. She clenched the Parchment angrily.

When this was over, when she saved her parents, and when she got her memories back... she would make whoever had taken them from her _pay_. She checked her alarm clock. It read 5:30.

"I need to find Killian" she muttered to herself tiredly, getting out of bed. He could be gone, she didn't know. But that look in his eyes... something told her that he would still be here, waiting for her.

Emma tiptoed through the house quietly, carefully making her way to the front door so that Henry wouldn't wake up. She didn't care that she was still in her pyjamas; what _she was wearing_ was the least of her worries.

She turned the doornob slowly and slipped out, closing the door behind her softly.

**There you go! Not my best work. I was in quite a rush to finish this today. With christmas coming up, I'm getting busier and busier... there's so much to do :( **

**Next Chapter: Emma will find Killian, and she asks him for answers. She will learn a bit more about her past. We also learn more about where Regina is/What she's doing**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**Im really sorry. This is a shorter chapter... although its all captain swan! I didn't have time to add the Regina part, and i knew that you guys would rather a little chapter than nothing!**

**So yeh, enjoy. The next chapter will be much longer**

Killian was having a dream. A _wonderful_ dream.

Endless blue seas, Countless bottles of rum, and perfect golden locks that were paired with bright green eyes.

_Ah, my favorite things in this godforsaken world._

A car horn interrupted his perfect fantasy, and he groaned. His head ached from lying on a hard wooden bench, and he could feel something on his chest. If it was another pigeon...

"Oh thank god. I finally found you"

He smiled as the sound of Emma's voice filled his ears. He must still be dreaming then.

"Killiaaan! wake up" He felt someone shaking him, and he opened his eyes at the contact, startled. Standing above him was his Swan, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. He chuckled at her ridiculous expression. This Emma was even worse than the one he knew a year ago.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful" he teased, "What is it that you want? I thought that you wanted me out of your life for good... not that i was in it for very long" he grumbled.

Emma shook her head. Her expression looked almost... frantic. Killian sat up.

"We need to talk" Emma tilted her head towards her apartment, "Follow me... We can talk inside" Killian watched her for a few seconds as she walked away, dumfounded.

"Well... this is certainly a turn of events, isnt it?" he mused, running to catch up with her. God she was fast. They reached the building together, and Killian moved foward to hold the door open for Emma with his gloved hand; an old habit. She stared at him grumpily.

"Now is not the time to act like a gentlemen" she grumbled, "We dont have much time"

Killian raised his eyebrows but didn't push it. They climbed the stairs together, and then finally reached her apartment. Emma unlocked the door and he stepped inside, curiously taking in the surroundings. It was quite a strange place to live; it was as high as a castle, but the amount of space resembled the size of _a dwarf's cottage_. Smaller even. This realm has always been the strangest. He moved towards the living room, but Emma grabbed his arm. He tensed at the contact.

"Not in there" Emma whispered, "I dont want to wake Henry up. Follow me" She led him toward the furthest room, sliding the door closed quietly. Killian blinked when he spotted her bed, which was unmade.

"This is your bedroom?" Killian asked softly. Emma turned a light shade of pink. He brushed hair back from her face lightly; revelling in the feel of her silky hair on his skin. She tensed at his touch, much like he had before.

"I hadn't realised how much i loved it when you did that" he smiled, then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Now, back to more important subjects"

...

Emma rightened herself, forcing her heartbeat to slow. She need to focus. She took a deep breath and finally met Killian's expectant gaze.

"My mother came to me in a dream last night... i dont know how, but it had felt so real. I-I believe, Killian." He look at her, astonished. Emma fished for the piece of parchment in her pocket and passed to him.  
"She gave this to me in the dream, and when i woke up it was in my hands"

He read the note slowly, his blue eyes widening.

"That's impossible" he spluttered, "That wretched _witch_ has her and your father locked up. There's no magic left in the Enchanted Forest. How the bloody hell did she contact you?" Emma ignored his question.

"My father?" Emma asked breathlessly, "And the _Wicked Witch_ is actually real?" She shook. "This is so crazy"

"It may seem crazy, but she's as real as she can be, love" Killian told her grimly, "So is every other fairytale that your realm _thinks_ are stories. They aren't stories. It's all true" He looked at his gloved hand. Emma followed his gaze.

"Why do you wear that?" She asked curiously. He sighed, suddenly looking embarrased.

"Let me see" she whispered. Killian looked up at her, and she glimpsed a small sliver of vulnerability in the depths of his blue eyes. He slid the leather glove off slowly.

Emma gasped.

At the end of his arm, where his hand was supposed to be, was nothing. Nothing but a _stump_. He had no hand. She reached her hand out cautiously, glancing at him to see if it was okay. He didn't move. Carefully, she caressed the end of his arm, where his hand once was. She felt his muscle ripple when she touched a sensitive spot.

"How did it happen?"  
"Someone took it from me"  
"...who?"  
"_Rumplestiltskin_"

Emma drew her hand back, stunned.

"Oh my God. Fairytales are really real... and you,_ my parents_, _Rumplestiltskin_ and every other fairytale character live in the Enchanted Forest... and the Wicked Witch wants to destroy everyone?"

"It's more than that" Killian replied, "When she has enough power... she will destroy the Enchanted Forest, and then she will move onto other realms... including this one. She wants to be queen" he scoffed. Emma put her hand to her forehead. This was all too much.

"This is...so much to take in" she echoed her thoughts "Fairytales are real, I have parents-"

"Dont overwhelm yourself, love" Killian stood up and drew closer. She figeted uncomfortably.

"Take some time to process everything. We have a few days before Amora makes her move... and there's still more to discuss" the strode past her towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Your lad will be awake soon. I'll come back tonight when he's asleep, and we can talk more about... everything" he winked at her.

She watched him walk through the hallway and out her front door, smiling to herself. She had been wrong about Killian. In the short time that she had known him, he had proven to her more than once that he was decent, honest, and that he cared. She didn't know there past, and maybe she never would.

But Killian was a good friend. She was glad that he had found her.

**The end. I kind of dont know what to do next... i have writers block, lol. Even writing todays chapter was a struggle, my minds just blank! so i will try to get a longer chapter up tomorrow, but i need to plan the rest of this story out first, so ill try my best, but i may have to put one up the next day. Idk, ill see.**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys! bless you all xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my loyal readers!**

**Im finally back with chapter 6 ;) woo hoo! This chapter has got some regina, and alott of Hook and Emma... do enjoy**

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

"I know the castle better than anyone... it was mine _once_" Regina sighed and pointed to the hand drawn map that was lying on the wooden table.

"We will strike at Nightfall, when they wont suspect us coming. Mulan, Phillip, Aurora and all the dwarves will distract the monkeys and lead them away from here over to this section of the forest" She looked up. Mulan nodded determinedly, while Phillip and Aurora studied the map intently . The dwarves agreed nervously.

"Robin and I will sneak into one of the secret passages that leads us to the smallest room in the top of the castle" she continued, "Im guessing that Amora is keeping Snow and Charming there, as well as her potions, pixie dust and the treasure chest where all our magic is being kept" Regina glanced at Robin. He smiled at her reassuringly and her mouth twitched, fighting her own smile.

During there time together, she had noticed that her and Robin had something... very special.

But she had decided that she wouldn't show weakness, and she would not give in to his advances. Her relationship with him was complicated; ever since they had met weeks ago, she had felt this tantalizing pull towards him that was getting harder and harder to resist. Her cold, blackened heart yearned to be with him, yet Regina knew deep down that it could _never_ be an option.

The thing was... she was a villain. And as she had once said to a hopelessly in love pirate, villains _don't get_ happy endings. She couldnt put her heart on the line, not when it was already damaged beyond repair or redemption.

Robin deserved better then that. She exhaled and laced her fingers together, studying the map.

"We will get Snow and Charming back, Regina" Phillip said quietly, "And we will find your magic. When this task is over and when Emma has returned, we can finally look foward to destroying the witch once and for all" Aurora murmered in agreement, and Regina looked up to see everyone nodding with determination.

"We can only hope that this will work" she sighed, "Get yourselves ready. We have a long night ahead of us"

...

_New York:_

_"i love you Henry" "Henry, where are you?" "Where are we going... Hook?". "Neverland"_

Henry shot up with a start. The voices faded away, one by one. But he recognised one of them. Killian, the man that he has spoken to the other day:

_"How are you here?" Henry had stuttered, "You were in my dreams... your a pirate."  
The man, Killian, had frozen, his eyes wide with shock.  
"You-You remember?" he gasped. Henry grabbed his book and nodded.  
"I don't remember everything, but I've been seeing... pictures. things that i shouldn't be seeing"  
"It must be you" Killian remarked, "You have the heart of the Truest Believer... you can make yourself believe in anything"_

_Henry shot up from the ground eagerly.  
"Can you help me remember? Can you help mom remember? I knew that there was something that wasn't right from the minute that i was born. My entire life has felt like a lie. I was right all along, wasn't I?" he exclaimed_

_Killian smiled sadly.  
"Aye, that you were... but the way i see it, you can bring your own memory back. You're already starting to remember"  
"But what about mom? She isnt remembering things like i am"  
"Dont worry about your mom, lad. She will remember... one day" he said wistfully._

It had been several days since he had spoken to the mysterious man in black, and those words had been haunting him.  
_One day._  
When would the questions end? Henry craved for more insight; he needed to unravel this mystery that just kept getting more and more complicated. He felt so closed in by all the lies that had built up his life, and he had to break out and learn the truth. He grabbed a notebook and began writing, hoping that new memories would appear from the confused muddle that were his old ones. Or were they really memories? If they weren't memories, then what were they? Lies?

Henry wrote and wrote, not paying attention to what exactly it was that he was writing. When he was finally done he took a deep breath, and scanned the jotted pages.

_The town is gone,  
what once was, never will be again._

_The Saviour.  
Only true love can save her._

_The boy was his undoing.  
Another will restore him._

Henry felt his heart race as he read the last line. He had really written that? It barely made any sense. He ripped the page and tucked it in his pocket for safe keeping. Then he grabbed his notepad and continued.

He would not stop until he knew everything.

...

"Killian! We need to talk..."

Emma raced over to the Park bench where he was seated, looking at her with bewilderment.  
"Henry's notebook" she held it up and he took it from her shaking fingers, "I found it underneath his bed this morning. Is it... is this all true?"

Killian read the entire ten pages, already knowing by the second page what Henry had written. The boy was... incredibly _smart_.

"He actually _rewrote_ everything" he raised his eyebrows, amazed. He handed the book back to Emma, who looked as pale as a ghost.  
"It's all true, love... as much as you dont want to believe it"

"Even what he wrote about the _curses_? About being ripped away from my family not once, but_ twice_!" her voice rose, "What about my parents?!" she spluttered, throwing her hands up, "Think about what your saying here. He's written that my parents are _Snow White and Prince Charming_! And yo-your..." she fell silent.

"Go on... say it" Killian stood up, his voice hard.  
"Captain Hook" she murmered, nodding her head, "Your Captain Hook"

"Thats my more _colourful moniker,_ yes" He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"But I'm still Killian Jones... the Captain Hook that is portrayed in all your realm's _stories_ isnt really who i am"

Emma looked into his eyes, which were open, honest and true. She nodded slowly. He was looking at her with utter _adoration_, she realised. She had never been looked at that way before... and it felt amazing.

Before she had time to process her actions, she wrapped her arms around him shyly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you" she sighed.

She felt Killian stiffen as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then heard him sigh into her hair. His hand moved until it was cupping the back of her head, drawing her closer. She had only wanted to hug him as a way of saying thanks, but it had turned... into something more than that. She felt the sparks radiating from where they were touching, and she breathed deeply, catching his desirable scent of the sea.

"Emma, I-"

She leaned back slowly, catching his gaze with hers. She hadn't realised how close they were until there noses accidently brushed. Emma shivered. His gaze moved until they were looking at her pink lips. She couldnt help the waves of _desire_ that were invading her body and mind, and she surprised herself by feeling the need to have his lips posess hers. Was she imagining it, or had he just leaned in a quarter of an inch-

"Mom?" Emma froze.

_Oh Shit._

Emma reluctanly let go of the lapels of Killian's leather jacket and turned guiltily. Henry stood there with his mouth hanging open, his backpack hanging off his arms. His eyes lowered until he caught his notebook in her jacket pocket. He moved foward and grabbed it angrily.

"How could you go through _my stuff!_" he yelled, dropping the notebook into his bag.  
"You weren't supposed to see that" Henry glared at her and Killian. Emma tried grabbing her son but he shook her off, storming away from them. She watched until he reached the apartment building, guilt welling up inside of her.

The wind blew violently, ruffling her blonde hair. She smacked it away with one hand, annoyed, and felt Killian put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I feel terrible" she turned to face him once more, her head hanging. He tilted her chin up with his one hand.  
"The boy will get over it... maybe you should go talk to him" he blinked. She was silent for a few moments.

"Do you want to... sleep on the couch?" she blurted out suddenly, "I mean, it cant be comfortable sleeping on a park bench, and like my mom said in the dream, you need to help us find-"  
Killian raised an eyebrow.  
"Right... sorry" Emma smiled, "I was babbling, wasnt I?"  
He laughed, a carefree, musical sound. Emma couldn't help laughing too.

"I will take you up on that offer, Swan"

...

"Henry, come on! Just come out of there, please? I made you your favorite" Emma whispered into the keyhole.

No reply.

She groaned and went to put his plate back in the fridge when she heard the door creak. Henry stepped out reluctantly, crossing his arms.

"Henry-" she began. He glared at her.  
"I remember everything" he spoke to Killian, who was sitting on the couch. Emma shared a glance with him, flustered.  
"...How?"

Henry moved to sit on the couch with Killian, and Emma followed, sitting opposite them.  
"I began writing, and i couldn't stop" he said, "and everytime i wrote something, the memories just kept _coming back_, one by one" he turned to Killian, "Can we take your ship and go back home?" he pleaded, "We need to save my grandparents. And Regina" his voice wavered. Emma looked away uncomfortably. She didn't know who her parents were, let alone this woman named _Regina_. Her son glanced at her, worry overriding his anger.

"Mom still dosent remember, dosen't she? i remember _everything_, so why dosen't she? She's the saviour... she's supposed to save everyone!" Henry frantically ran to his room and returned with a large book, thrusting it into her hands.

"Read this, and it might jog your memory, or the stories might at least be familar-"  
"Thats not going to work, mate" Killian interjected.

Emma sat there, breathing out deeply, while Henry continued to talk frantically and Killian trying to calm her son down. She looked at the book in her hands, wondering where it had come from. She couldn't remember buying it...but then again she didn't remember much of anything these days.

_How will i get my memory back?_ she sighed inwardly. The room went silent and she realised that she had spoken aloud. Killian was about to say something but Henry cut him off.

"I know what will make you remember, Mom" He told her, "It's true loves kiss, isn't it?" he faced Killian again,

"Thats why you're here, and not Grandma or Grandpa" his eyes grew wider, "What about Dad? Why are you here, and not him? i thought that... that he was Mom's true love"

"_Okay_" Emma stood up, avoiding Killian's uncomfortable expression at being bombared with questions.

"Are you talking about Neal? How did you meet him?" she demanded.  
Neal was a traitor and a theif. She wouldn't let her son near a person like that, _ever_.

"It's too much to explain" Henry replied, "Just wait until you get your memories back"

"And how do you propose that i do that?" she snapped, frustrated. She put her hands in her hair and slumped down into the couch, dejected.

"True loves kiss, just as Henry said" Killian murmured, "When you fall in love with someone, there kiss, or more specifically the power of _your love _for one another... it will have the power to bring your forgotten memories back"

Emma stared at him wordlessly, flustered. A thought hit her so hard that she had to almost steady herself.

_If Killian was here, then was he...? _

_No_, she told herself sternly, _I have never been in love, and i never will be... but if i never fall in love, my memories will stay buried forever._

Forever was a very long time.

**The chapter is over! what did you guys think? I planned a lot over the last two days, and i really tried to make this chapter as long as possible.**

**Next Chapter: Emma asks Killian about how they met and what he meant to her, and they will begin making plans to head back to the Enchanted Forest. Meanwhile, Regina will go along with her plan to get Charming and Snow back. **


End file.
